bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Solarium Bloon
First Form The Solarium Bloon is a ultra condensed sun inside a bloon that is also a boss and it glows yellow bright, its HP is 5500 with AD of 50 and its children are 10 Voidinium Bloons when popped and has the speed of a red bloon. It has a few abilities too. It is immune to all Energy based projectiles or attacks. It is the boss of Impoppable at round 578 and appears more and more common at 600+ Abilities * 'Magnetic Field '- Sometimes non-energy based projectiles just bounce off, 100 Hits to destroy Magnetic Field * 'Coronal Missile Ejection '- Launches a missile that deals 30 damage with a blast radius of a 0/0 bomb tower * 'Sun Spawn '- Spawns 10 Pink bloons every 2 seconds Second Form - Sol Mortis The Solarium Ultra Compressed core has been revealed and now is the one to wreck havoc the monkeys, The bloon slows down even more but increased health up to 10,000 with AD of 100 and its children are 20 Voidinium Bloons with +9000 Health, Even if the health is 10,000 it will only get even stronger as every 30 seconds it adds another 1,000 Health and 10 AD Abilities * 'Zeta Beams - '''Shoots out random beams of bright purple plasma light at any unpredictable direction, After the laser has faded away a massive explosion on where the laser went appears and deals 15 Damage with the radius of a 0/1 Bomb tower, Very common attack * '''Aureum Aquila '- A Golden Phoenix appears near the bloon and cascades of blasts explode every time a blast fades away, This attack lasts for 30 seconds. Uncommon Attack * 'Alpha Vector '- Any incoming projectile will bounce off and explode in mid air that deals 6 damage to any tower, Common Attack * 'Coronal Mass Desturction '- A Massive shockwave stuns every single mechanical tower for 10 seconds and causes a bleed effect on non mechanical towers that deal 1.5 damage every 2 seconds, Rare Attack * 'Sunburst Aurora '- Any Near Blimp will be ingulfed by a yellow aura and protect that blimp until it has been destroyed, Gives an additional 6000 Health on that blimp and 20 AD too * 'Solar Absorption '- An explosion at a tower means that the life of that monkey has been sucked out and gives 1,000 health, Rare Attack * 'Solar Restoration '- At the end of its life it restores back to full health with +9000 Health and 130 AD, Destroy it quickly because this attack appears when its less than 1,000 HP. To know that it will do the Solar restoration a Spiral will be forming around the bloon and a bright beam on the bloon appears * 'Hypernova '- Super explosion deals 15 damage at the range of a ninja monkey 0/0 and 5 damage rest Trivia * This is the strongest boss i have ever created * Solarium was going to be a blimp but i got lazy * Solarium is also an obsolete constellation * BGM - At the speed of light Category:Bosses Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons